A Little Piece of Heaven
by xAracnaex
Summary: A new family moves to Forks, but they are far from what they seem. What does this mean for the Cullens? Emmett/OC, eventual Edward/OC. Co-write with KayteexRockstar.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Hey guys, hope you all had a good New Years. My first new fic of the new year lol. This is a co-write with one of my bff's, KayteexRockstar. We've enjoyed writing it so far so we hope you enjoy reading it :) _

_Disclaimer- We own nothing but Ellie, Evie, Briget and the plot. Twilight belongs to S.M. and the title belongs to Avenged Sevenfold :D_

Chapter One:

"It's my shirt!" Evie shouted.

"I bought it, so therefore it's my shirt!" Ellie yelled.

"But you gave it to me!"

The two stood glaring at each other until Briget walked into the room.

"You two stop it. Ya have enough shirts of that stupid band to not fight over them." she growled.

"Hey they aren't stupid!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

Briget rolled her eyes. "Ellie, wear the shirt that's in your hand. Evie, find another shirt."

Ellie stuck her tongue out at Evie before dancing out of the room.

"No fair." Evie pouted.

"I'll buy you another shirt once we get the internet hooked up." Briget left the room as well.

"Stupid sister." Evie mumbled.

"Love you too sis!" Ellie said, from downstairs.

After finding another Avenged Sevenfold shirt, Evie gathered her things and ran down the stairs, managing to trip down the last few steps.

She landed flat on her face and Ellie started laughing.

"What happened to vampires being graceful?" she helped Evie off the floor.

"Oh shut up Ellie." Evie sighed and went to sit at the kitchen table.

Briget was cooking a large breakfast for herself.

"Ugh, Brig, that smells awful." Ellie wrinkled her nose.

"Well, your breakfast is in the fridge." Briget rolled her eyes.

Ellie grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and set them on the counter. She pulled out an Arizona Ice Tea jug filled with chilled Mountain Lion blood.

She then filled both glasses and set one in front of Evie before putting the jug away.

The girls downed the substance rather quickly, their eyes turning a deep amber color.

"Ew. I hate this color." Evie sighed as she glanced at her reflection.

"Well then, do your stuff." Ellie grinned.

Evie had the power to change her appearance at the drop of a hat. She could change every bit of her appearance, and she could change the eye and hair color of others.

Ellie was part empath, she could feel others emotions, and she had feelings. They weren't as useful as say, visions, but they told her when to keep her guard up. The girls also had a mental link. They could hear each others thoughts so to speak.

"I'm going too." Evie got a thoughtful look on her face as she closed her eyes. When she opened them they were a crystal blue.

"Nice color, sis. Do me?" Ellie smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. What color?" Evie crossed her arms.

"Green, please!" Ellie once again smiled.

Evie rolled her eyes in a very un-vampire way. "Okie dokie." Once again Evie closed her eyes with a thoughtful look on her face. When she opened her eyes again, Ellie's eyes were green.

"Thanks babe." Ellie blew a kiss at Evie.

"Your welcome." Evie replied.

"You two better head to school, so you're not late." Brig said to the two girls. "Have fun on your guys first day, and don't cause any trouble. Text me if you need too. Love you girls.

"Love you too Mom." Evie and Ellie said at the same time.

The girls walked out of the house and into the garage.

"I'm driving today." Ellie grabbed the keys to their midnight blue metallic 1967 Mustang.

"Awwee. I wanted to drive. Sadfaces." Evie pouted.

" Pouting is not going to work this morning."

"I noticed cause you wouldn't let me wear the A7X shirt you are wearing!" Evie whined.

"Stop whining Evie. You're not four." Ellie glanced over at Evie while pulling out of the driveway.

"Whatever you say Mother." Evie smirked.

"Why are you sooo annoying in the morning?"

"Causeee it gets on your nerves." Evie smiled.

"Stop talking."

_"Ok."_ Evie told Ellie through their mind link.

Ellie groaned and kept driving towards school. They were about ten minutes away.

When they pulled into Forks High parking lot, the vamps could feel everyone's eyes on them.

"Oh fuck. People already staring." Evie sighed..

Evie has always hated having a lot of attention on her. It made her nervous, which wasn't a very good thing because she could lose control of her Metamorphous powers.

"Don't worry about it sis. We don't need you losing control, there's no explaining that." Ellie reminded Evie.

"I know. I've never been a people person though." Evie frowned.

That's on of many flaws Evie had transferred from her human life. The girls could never figure out why those human feelings stayed. Never in Vampire history has that happened.

Ellie parked the car and both of them got out and walked towards the main office. While walking, Evie kept her head down. Ellie felt bad for Evie because she could hear everyone talking about them.

She barely managed to contain the growl from escaping her throat. She felt Evie's hand on her arm.

"Calm down Ellie. It's okay." Evie's voice was so quiet it couldn't be hear by humans.

"If one of them even thinks the wrong thing about you I swear I will kick some ass." Ellie said in a low growl.

"Let's just go get our schedules sis." Evie sighed.

Ellie nodded and the two headed into the building that housed the office.

"Hi can I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes, we're new and we need to get our schedules." Evie replied

Evie didn't have a problem with talking to older people, but for some reason the teenagers bothered her.

"Oh you two must me Ellenor and Evelyn. One second and I'll grab your schedules."

"Thank you." Evie said politely.

Ellie elbowed her. "You're acting your age again babe." she whispered.

"Whoops." Evie grinned at her.

"Here you are." the secretary handed Evie the schedules. "Have the blue paper signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day. I hope you both have a wonderful first day." she smiled at them.

"Thanks, we'll see you at the end of the day." Ellie all but dragged Evie out of the office.

"Please tell me we have classes together." Evie said hopefully.

Ellie's eyes scanned the schedules quickly and a small smile played on her lips. "We have all but one class together."

Evie's eyes lit up. "Lunch too?"

"Of course."

"Good. Ok where too first?" Evie took her schedule back.

"U.S. History with Mr. Johnson."

"Sounds fun." Evie said in a dry voice.

"Oh it's not that bad." Ellie rummaged around in her purse and then realized she forgot to grab her messenger bag. "Shit."

"What?"

"I forgot my messenger bag. I'm gonna go grab it out of the car. You wait here for me and I'll be right back."

"Just hurry up. If somebody scares me, I'm gonna bite 'em." Evie whispered.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Now whose showing her age Granma." Evie chuckled.

"Oh shut your trap."

Evie laughed and Ellie flipped her off before heading to the car.

She had a theme this year. Nightmare before Christmas. It was on her purse, her messenger bag, and her hoodie. Along with some pins and patches for bands that the girls had seen. These aged back to the early days of the Sex Pistols and the Misfits.

Reaching into the back seat, she grabbed her bag and locked the car back up. Turning around to go back to Evie, she bumped into something hard and…cold?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." she said before looking up and finding herself looking into a pair of amber colored eyes.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either. You alright?" the guy asked her.

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm fine. I have to get back to my sister though so maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Ellie mentally slapped herself.

The guy smiled, showing dimples. "Yeah, it's a small school, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Ellie smiled and started walking away.

"Wait, what's your name?" he called after her.

She turned to face him. "Ellie."

He smiled. "I'm Emmett. Nice to meet you Ellie."

"Same here." Ellie jogged at a human pace back over to Evie.

"Okay what was that about?" Evie asked before Ellie came to a stop.

"Evie, I think we have a problem."

Evie's eyes widened. "What's the matter?"

"I don't think we're the only vampires in Forks…"

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Emmett Cullen was sitting in his History class waiting for the bell to ring. He couldn't get his mind off Ellie. There was something different about her and he couldn't place it.

"What is so fascinating about this girl Emmett?" his brother Edward asked him.

Emmett sighed. "I don't know. She smells like one of us, but she has green eyes. She didn't have a heartbeat Edward. And she didn't feel warm either…"

"Maybe you're losing your mind?" Edward smirked.

"I'm being serious. Apparently, she has a sister too." Emmett let his thoughts wander to Ellie again, and what he wouldn't mind doing with her.

Edward cleared his throat. "Why would I care that she has a sister?"

"Oh, I forgot, you're with Bella." Emmett liked Bella, but she was so fragile. He couldn't joke around with her like he could with his family. It kinda bothered him because he couldn't be his self around her.

"What is wrong with that?" Edward questioned.

"Nothing bro."

The bell rang now, and Mr. Johnson made everyone sit down. After the announcements, he started to take roll and there was an interruption at the door.

"Mr. Johnson?"

Emmett's head snapped up at the sound of Ellie's voice. A smile settled onto his face, because the two empty seats were next to him and Edward.

"Yes?"

"Hi, we're new here. Sorry about being late, we got lost." Ellie explained.

"That's fine, just don't let it happen again. You two can sit next to Edward and Emmett in the back there." Mr. Johnson told her.

"Thanks."

Ellie walked back and sat next to Emmett, while Evie sat on her other side.

"Told you I'd see you around." Emmett smiled at her.

"That you did." Ellie returned the smile. "Emmett, this is my sister Evie."

"Hello Evie. Nice to meet you. This is my brother Edward." he introduced.

"Hey." Evie said to both of them. When her eyes fell on Edward, she had to restrain her jaw from dropping. He was cute!

Ellie noticed this, and smiled at her.

"Already sis?"

Evie smacked her arm. "Oh shut your hole." she whispered. Had she been human, she would've been blushing.

"Sorry, had to be said." Ellie shrugged.

" I'm boreddd." Ellie whined.

"Already? Dude we just sat down." Evie looked at her sister like she was crazy.

"Yeeahh.."

"_Sis, I'm worried." _Evie looked over at the Cullens.

"_I understand." _Ellie replied.

"_What are we going to do? What do you think will happen when they find out about us?" _Evie asked, worry written in her eyes.

"_I don't know babe. I guess we will find out when we talk to them." _Ellie grabbed Evie's hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"_I wonder how many Cullens there are…"_

"_We will soon find out my dear."_

In the meantime, Edward was struggling to keep from growling loudly. He couldn't hear Ellie, or Evie's thoughts. This was beginning to grow old. First Bella, and now them.

Emmett seemed to sense that something was wrong. _"What's wrong?" _he thought to him.

Edward shook his head, attempting to return his attention to Mr. Johnson's lecture.

"_Come on dude, what's going on?" _Emmett pressed.

Edward sighed, and nodded his head quickly in the direction of the girls.

Emmett was confused, but he would find out the details later.

XXXXX

When lunch came around, Evie groaned. "I hate high school."

"Yes dear. I know you hate it. So do I. You'll get over it."

"I didn't get over it the first 20 or so times we've done this." Evie rolled her eyes at Ellie.

A girl that was about Evie and Ellie's height that looked similar to a pixie walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Alice. You're Evie and Ellie right?" Alice's smile was so bright and her voice was musical.

"Yeah. That's us." Evie smiled at Alice. Evie thought that Alice was adorable.

"It's so nice to meet you both. My brother Emmett has been talking about you. Would you like to come and sit with us?" Alice asked.

"Uhm…" Evie wasn't sure how she felt about being so close to Edward again.

"We'd love to. Thanks." Ellie smiled at Alice.

"Great! Follow me." the girl skipped towards a table near the back of the cafeteria.

"What are you doing!?" Evie exclaimed quietly.

"What better way to find out about them, then to sit with them at lunch?" Ellie smirked, trying to keep her excitement about seeing Emmett again to a minimum.

"I'm gonna kill you." Evie sighed.

"No you wont, you love me too much."

"Shut up. Lets get this over with."

When Evie and Ellie got to the table Evie's eyes widened a little _"There's a human sitting next to Edward. Why?" _Evie thought to Ellie.

"_I don't know dude. We will most likely find out."_

"Ellie, Evie, this is my boyfriend Jasper." Alice introduced them to a blond boy.

"Nice to meet ya'll." Jasper had a slight southern accent.

"Likewise." Ellie nodded politely.

"You already know Emmett, and Edward." Alice said, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes, Emmett and I have run into each other." Ellie laughed.

"Oh, and girls, this is my girlfriend Bella." Edward said, putting an arm around the human.

"Hi." Bella said, not bothering to look up from her food.

"Um.. Hi." Evie didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"**What the hell is so special about those new girls?" **came a voice from across the room.

"**I know, especially that Evie or whatever." **another voice agreed.

Evie dropped her head, and Ellie let out a low growl.

Edward's head snapped up at the sound of Ellie's feral growl.

"Um, it's been nice to meet you all, but we need to go." Evie grabbed her sister's arm, and practically dragged her towards the doors.

"So what do you guys think?" Emmett asked.

"There's definitely something different about them." Alice replied.

"I can't read their minds." Edward added.

"I thought I was the only exception to that rule?" Bella said, wondering what was so special about these two.

"I did too love." Edwards sighed.

Emmett wanted to learn more about those girls, Ellie in particular.

XXXXX


	3. Sorry Guys

_Okay, I know it's been a long time between updates again. I apologize. I went to Alaska to visit my brother in the Army, and my co-author is finishing up her senior year of high school, so needless to say, we really haven't had time to get together and write lately. I'm putting this story on hiatus, so I'm sorry to all of you who've been reading and such and loving this story, I know this is probably a big disappointment, but there's nothing else I can think of to do. Sorry again guys, and if this gets picked back up, I hope ya'll continue reading and reviewing._

_Love always,_

_xAracnaex_


End file.
